


You've Got To Be Kidding Me

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total humorous crack.  Kaká made a promise, but didn't anticipate what it actually meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "you've got to be kidding me" at the LJ community ALLDAYFOOTIECP. Oh, and this isn't beta'd so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

"But... but why?"

"I just... no! No no no!"

"But you promised!"

"I promised no such thing! I promised..."

"...that you would dress up for me."

"And when I promised to dress up, I didn't think you meant in an actual dress!"

"But... but but you promised."

"Cris, don't. Don't look at me like that baby, please!"

"BUT YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D DO IT, WHY WON'T YOU DO IIIIIIIITTTTTTTT?"

"Ok ok ok baby, I promise! I'll wear the dress baby I will! Please don't cry, please it's ok. Give it here, I'll go change ok? Look, see I'm going to get changed."

*sniffle* "Aww thank you Ricky. I love you so much."


End file.
